


Strawberries&cigarettes

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you🎶双科长au，酸酸甜甜的看似成年人其实纯情可爱的恋爱。特别鸣谢@Rong0205，没有她就没有这个故事♥前情：《New Year’s Eve 》https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307839《Rainy Days 》https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307932
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 冒寒气的吻

阳台上的温度对一个只穿了条纹高领衫的人来说还是太过寒冷了。梁耀燮吸了吸鼻子，被灌下的几杯酒的热量出来没一会也被冷风吹散了，他开始后悔没听同事的劝，暖和地披上外套再出来，还可以顺手抽一根大衣口袋里剩下的烟。

屋子里面很热闹，他出来之前部门的姑娘们正搂成一团唱着不着调的圣诞歌，还试图分给梁科长一支麦克风，被他拒绝了。26号了还这么兴奋，他是不太理解，也不怎么情愿参与那些过于吵闹的场合。醉酒是个很好的借口，要不是没有穿好衣服本来可以一直在阳台待到派对结束，可惜现在过五分钟就要回去，他对此从心底感到遗憾。

鼻子有点痒，他闭起眼睛憋着一个喷嚏，却被开门时突然放大的音乐声吓得差点喷出来。

“没事吧？”隔壁部门的龙科长问，一边合上阳台门。梁耀燮不难从中听出取笑的意思，刚想说点什么回敬一下这位死对头，龙俊亨先拿了一件毛衣开衫递给他。

红色的，胸口的位置绣着可爱的花纹，下面有三颗透明纽扣。他看得皱起眉：“这不是我的衣服。”

“别问我，你的属下从衣服堆里抽的，怕把梁科长冻感冒，搞得大家最后都拿不到年终奖。”

“是吗。”

梁耀燮没有动，既不想从对方手里接过那件鲜红可爱的毛衣，也不想拉开门继续被震耳欲聋的歌声淹没。龙俊亨也懒得跟他推拉，直接把毛衣披到了他的肩膀上，然后搂着他重新趴回阳台的栏杆。

“...呀，放开，会被看到的。”

“放心，孩子们顾着自己高兴还来不及，没人乐意看你......”感受到推搡的力度变大了，龙科长识时务地松了手，对着巴掌脸没好气地哼了一声，从兜里掏出一包烟叼在嘴里。“就歇一天吧，别和我吵了，今天可是圣诞节。”

“昨天才是，现在已经26号了。”梁耀燮嘴上拆了龙俊亨的台阶，肢体倒很诚实，老老实实裹紧了毛衣，还不客气地指了指烟盒。“不过如果你非要说是圣诞节就该给我礼物，分我一根。”

“喏，拿去。我很大方，舍不得草莓奶糖在旁边干巴巴地吸二手烟。”

“哈，慷慨的一身黑。...干什么，我可不会说你是巧克力的。”

“我也没指望尖牙利嘴的梁科长能说出什么好话...”龙俊亨好人做到底，凑过去用自己烧着的烟头去点梁耀燮的烟。他的头微微垂着，吸入的时候吐着白色的寒气，梁耀燮穿过那层雾能看到他长长的睫毛。“你能安安静静地抽完这支烟不骂我，就算是我的圣诞礼物了。”

...我也不是什么准备都没有的，他想说。如果不是公司临时起意要给员工补救一个“完美的圣诞夜”，他本来的计划是把龙俊亨约到自己家煎两块牛排开一瓶红酒，然后把床头柜的安全套库存都用光的。年底忙得人焦头烂额，他们有半个月没做过，梁耀燮不想承认但他实际上还是蛮期待能和对方一起滚到床上，给龙俊亨买的当作生日礼物的白金耳环还没送出去，他一直等着哪次做完之后给他戴上，那时候气氛会很好，也许可以接吻......

而现在两个人只能在阳台上吹着冷风抽烟，但龙俊亨朦胧的侧脸和吐着烟与冷气的鲜红嘴唇让梁耀燮觉得过期的圣诞节也并没有那么糟糕。烟丝烧到最后一点，梁耀燮把它按灭在栏杆上，碰碰龙俊亨的胳膊示意他回去，然后收拾好一点点无奈和遗憾的心情拉开了门。

“呀，是耀燮哥和俊亨哥！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“哥，上套了！快看看脑袋上面哈哈哈哈——”

“接吻吧哥！好不容易才挂上去的！”

阿西，又来了，老掉牙的圣诞习俗。他在一群“接——吻！接——吻！”的起哄声中翻了个白眼，抬头毫不意外地看到了一束丑丑的，一看就是为了捉弄两位上级临时糊弄上去的榭寄生。龙俊亨当然也看到了，眉间皱出不小的一块，但就在梁耀燮以为他要笑着骂回不听话的属下再奚落两句自己并拒绝的时候，对方出人意料地把他往后拉了一把。

“圣诞节，梁科长，就当是哄孩子们开心一下？”

起哄的声音更大了，龙俊亨好死不死赶在他回绝之前就俯身闭上眼，一副乖乖等待亲吻的样子。梁耀燮暗自骂了一万句脏话，全身心想要逃跑，可是龙俊亨就像预想到他的退缩一样，手掌撑在他的肩膀上让他哪也去不了，甚至隔着毛衣和高领衫就接触到掌心里过热的体温。有点被烫到了，如果可以的话他想抽出手好好虐待一下这张漂亮脸蛋，但龙俊亨轻轻颤抖的睫毛最终让他放弃了这个想法。

除了吻这个死对头，床伴，以及被自己好好藏着的心爱的人，梁耀燮没有任何选择。

做了一次深呼吸，然后小心翼翼地蹭到龙俊亨嘴边，感受到鼻息之后闭上眼睛，找了一个合适的，足够四片唇瓣相碰的角度，梁耀燮分开一点嘴唇够到厚实的桃心，微微含进嘴里吮了一下便又恢复了最简单的触碰，最后离开。歌声，起哄和欢呼达到沸点，但梁耀燮除了自己巨大的，仍在不断回响的心跳声以外什么也听不见。

但只要他再靠近半步，也许就能听到来自那位心爱的人同样的心跳如雷。

“圣诞快乐，龙科...俊亨。”

“圣诞快乐，草莓奶糖。”

fin


	2. Shape of my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *送给蓉蓉的生贺
> 
> “...我知道黑桃是士兵手中的利剑  
> 我知道梅花是战场轰鸣的枪炮  
> 我知道方片是游于世间的金钱  
> 但那些都不是我心的形状...”

晚餐过后的休息时间总是叫人无所事事。前一天预报说有雨，但直到从公司下班回家也没见到一滴，天倒是沉下来了，只是也分不清是夜色还是朦胧的湿意。

龙俊亨对着窗外发了一会呆，等手机上的时间过了八点半，他才生出一些实感：梁耀燮今天不会来了。又读了一遍下午发给对方的消息，依然是已读不回的状态，想拨个电话过去，但那位严重电话焦虑症患者肯定会头也不抬地掐掉。看样子除了把剩下一人份左右的晚餐放进冰箱收好之外没什么能挽回损失的事，龙俊亨叹了口气，去厨房拿了两个密封盒，把凉掉的食物堆到里面，一边盘算着梁耀燮那份拌饭和橄榄油蒜虾拿来做第二天的早餐会不会过腻。拌饭还好，用蜂蜜调味煎出来的虾还是有点太甜了，是适合甜舌头的梁科长的口味，他开始后悔用这个从烹饪频道学来的方法了，鉴于明天还要吃上，他数了数，八只。

收拾完餐桌，他去电视柜里挑了一张碟片，放进DVD机按下播放键的同时，外面响起一声闷闷的雷。

确实是要下雨了。龙俊亨把锁屏按了两次，终于还是解开手机按下了梁耀燮的号码。

-

那个两人做了一整晚的雨夜过去后，再上班时梁耀燮的态度变得很奇怪。他出奇地没有对龙俊亨因为担心他而搞出来的工作差错冷嘲热讽，也没有对多余的关心露出不耐烦的神情，甚至在句尾破天荒地加上了谢谢，就像两个人刚认识的时候一样礼貌而疏离。龙俊亨隐约能猜出原因，但梁耀燮在他得出答案之前把他约到了顶楼的楼梯间，然后他说：“你想要生日礼物吗？”

“...什么？”

“生日礼物。”梁耀燮重复了一遍，从口袋里拿出烟和打火机。“之前一直没机会送，是一副白金耳环，价格在你眼中可能不算贵，但也是花了我一个月奖金。...哈，还是从你手里抢来的奖金，也算物归原主。”

“我该说谢——”

“不用谢，反正是最后一次送礼，正好还是订婚礼物。”梁耀燮点着火就把烟收回去了，一点分享的意思都没有。“她很漂亮，性格家境都不错，是个好女孩...那天是我太冲动了，我向你道歉，所以我们这种关系也顺便结束吧，你也不要再约别人了，那孩子会伤心的。”

梁耀燮抽的烟很淡，龙俊亨一度嘲讽过他的女士口味，可此刻他吸过烟嘴之后吐出的白雾莫名熏得龙俊亨揪心。一些委屈，少许愤怒，混着很多无法言明的难过和堵住双唇的接吻欲望，他在复杂的情绪中回想起雨夜里梁耀燮湿得冰凉的胴体，怎么贴合爱抚都达不到理想的体温，干涩的穴口不经润滑就坐上鼓涨的阴茎，咬住桃心唇的力度也重得发疼。抱着他摇晃起来时有液体蹭到了龙俊亨侧颈被咬伤的地方，他以为是雨水，现在却在烟雾中后知后觉地反应过来，那是温热的眼泪。

“这段时间辛苦你了。我呢，感觉也还不错，起码肉体上真的很愉快。”梁耀燮弯着嘴角，或许是想笑，但眼睛里没有笑意。“明天会把耳环带给你的，还有你之前落在我家的几件衣服。啊，我自己的衣服那天收拾的时候已经带走了，你不用担心...等我抽完这支烟，我会守口如瓶的，你也当没发生过，去好好过新生活吧。”

他的气息有些不稳，嗓音却是很甜的，很安慰人的语气，好像订婚，好女孩，新生活这些词在他臆想的剧本里也统统带着甜蜜的褒义。垃圾桶里的碎酒瓶是用纸袋包好的，龙俊亨不能想象他是以什么样的心情去做这件事。他收拾好了玄关，客厅，寥寥无几的衣服，还有被雨水淋湿洗刷过的狼狈情绪，再漂亮地带上门，只留下那个皱巴巴的纸袋，里面除了玻璃碎片，还有破碎的，龙俊亨渴望已久，还没伸出手便几乎失去的东西。

“不是，不是你想的那样，”烟丝烧到还剩三分之一，他在恍惚中仓促地催自己开口说点什么，生怕梁耀燮也会在火光烧尽后随着烟雾一起消失。“我想说这件事来着，只是觉得时候还不......”

“算了吧，不用和我解释，我们从来都不是交心的关系，我也不是你能推心置腹的对象。”梁耀燮说，一天里第一次带着讽刺的语气，对准的却是自己。“行了，该做的我都做完了，就这样吧，掐完烟还有一堆工作等着我去做。”

烟头被掐灭在窗台上，随后干净利落地扫进纸巾塞在手里，最终却被龙俊亨连手一起握住了。等一下，不可以，不能走。他张了张嘴，有几秒没能说出任何清晰的话，不完全因为失措，还有害怕和一点未卜先知的绝望。“不行。”他干巴巴地说，意识到自己太过强硬，又不自然地把声音放软下来。“我是说，再见一次吧，就当是最后一次，给我个机会，我有很多话想说......包括那对耳环，我也想好好地收下它，可以吗？”

梁耀燮皱起的眉头是拒绝的意思，但可能龙俊亨的手攥得太牢了，他最后还是妥协下来。“行吧，明天下班？”

“今天下班。”龙俊亨想了一下。“坐我的车，我接你。”

-

晚餐勉强吃完，龙俊亨在梁耀燮的许可下起身坐到了他的同侧。餐厅靠墙的座位统一安排了沙发，使他们挨得很近，虽然不合时宜，但给了龙俊亨一些勇气与安慰。

“可以说了吗？”梁耀燮打破沉默。他没有看龙俊亨，脑袋偏向另一侧，目光扫着餐桌上的牌子，佯装漫不经心，却并不排斥两人之间只隔着一个抱枕的距离。龙俊亨踌躇了一会，决定从收到葬礼请柬的那一天开始说起。他强迫自己把视线集中在餐桌中间的干花束上，语速不慢，但极专注，因此错过了梁耀燮在最初听到“死亡”这个词时不自觉的颤抖。

“...我偶然听到那孩子在葬礼上和她的家人争执，才发现她们原来是恋人。到最后，承受了最多痛苦的人，却只能以大学同学妹妹的名义去送她最后一程。”他说，再次回想起想象中葬礼上梁耀燮的眼睛。“她是一个很勇敢的人，我送她回去的路上，她告诉我，我也应该再往前多走一点路，这样才不会遗憾。然后她抱了我...但她那天想拥抱的人其实不是我，而是当年迟一步示爱的自己。”

“虽然我也迟到了一步，但应该，不，希望还不算太晚。”龙俊亨的喉咙有些紧，暗暗为自己非意愿的狡猾不齿。他后悔把心事和心意混乱地融为一体，好像在催促梁耀燮囫囵吞枣接受下来，而错失让他心甘情愿回答的机会。“谢谢你听我解释这些，不过我真正想说的就只有这一句，”

“我爱你。”他说，看着梁耀燮明显僵住的背影，轻轻重复了一遍。“我爱你，耀燮。”

-

“...噢，所以失败了？听上去你把他吓了个半死。”

龙俊亨喝了一口威士忌，没有心情对损友的评价做任何反应。

梁耀燮没有答应他的表白——暂时。他只是闪烁着眼睛，局促不安地说：“我需要时间想一想。”

难得见他柔软下来的样子，龙俊亨收起冒尖的失落感，点点头：“当然，你的自由。”

但下一秒，按下去的部分便在梁耀燮的叹息里茁壮生长起来。他几乎立刻感到后悔，又无奈刚给了对方充分的自由，只能摸索着开口，试图艰难地讨要一块糖：“走之前可以抱一下你吗？”

“人很多，还是不要了。”梁耀燮说，犹豫了一下，取而代之握了他的手，贴在掌心里摩挲。“这样可以吗？”

梁耀燮确实放了一颗糖到他嘴里，它很小，味道却足，甜得让人发晕，但来不及藏到舌下便融化得无影无踪，只留下回甘后的酸涩与微苦。

他在之后的每一次见面都垂下眼睛，用最公事公办的语气和龙俊亨说话，内容无非是工作和日常寒暄，连两边的下属都看出不对劲，互相打听梁科长是不是落了什么把柄在龙科长手里。没有人喜欢等待，但龙俊亨更不擅长逼迫。他有胆量在炮友关系定位明确的情况下赖到梁耀燮床上过夜，但如今心事说穿，梁耀燮在他面前筑起了一面单向玻璃，他看不透也无法砸破，像被薛定谔关在盒子里的猫，盼望温柔结局的同时对自己的胜败生死愈发忧愁和难过起来。

还不如死得漂亮一点算了。偏要关进去之前给受了伤的猫咪留一个吻，然后再合上盖子，看着他在里面闷闷地抓挠自己的伤口。坏透了。

“这么说，他是在吊你胃口？”损友笑着在他的肩膀上拍了一下。“很上道啊，你的那位对象，就这么放着不管吗？”

龙俊亨闭了闭眼。“别，我不想听你搞定女孩子的那一套。放了我吧，我宁愿等死。”

“拜托，你以为自己为什么会落到这个地步？谁让你每次都这么软...”损友趴到耳边，像他的邪恶人格一样嘀嘀咕咕。“要我说，你就应该稍微欺负欺负，逼他说出来，反正他又跟你睡又吃过你的醋，这不就是明摆着喜欢嘛！哎正好，我这边有瓶好东西，你让他尝尝，等他没力气的时候钻到他的脑子里推一把，免得你天天借酒消愁了，怎么样？...别这么看着我，就是一种特调酒而已，我还能害死你不成。”

“省省吧，”龙俊亨耐着性子看他把红色的小瓶子拿出来炫耀，从高脚凳上拿起自己的外套。“我还没醉，你去骗骗李室长说不定有希望。”

“随你便，”他推了推瓶子，酒液在瓶子里轻微晃着，被吧台灯照出红外线似的光束。“反正下次想喝酒不要喊我出来就行。”

-

酒只够装满高脚杯的一半，倒出最后一滴，龙俊亨依然无法摆脱强烈的不安，便往杯中又加了一些香草苏打水。

梁耀燮好不容易松口答应来龙俊亨家见面，他无论如何不能错过问出口的机会。稀释一些之后不管里面是什么成分应该都保留在对人体无害的程度，当然他还有一张大床和蓬松的被子，足够梁耀燮缓神休息用了。

门铃响起来，把他从卑劣的借口中唤醒。梁耀燮明明就知道密码，偏要故意喊他过来，龙俊亨不愿去猜里面有多少隐晦的含义，定了定神开门，不等他说话就递上酒杯。

梁耀燮愣了下。他穿得很漂亮，那件绿色丝绒西装只在年会上见过一次，手里拿着一个小盒子，甚至袖扣都整齐地扣好了。“不等我来就开始？”他说，笑容里有一丝紧张，在龙俊亨反悔之前接过高脚杯一饮而尽。“...好甜，不像你的口味，是特意为我调的吗？”

“算是吧。”他说，低下头避开那双探究的眼睛。“我尝了一口，觉得有点浓，就加了苏打水。”

“噢......”梁耀燮拖长尾音。他把包装精美的小盒子放到一边，然后走近了一步，顿了顿，似乎在寻找一个合适的，可以拥抱的角度。被两条手臂圈住腰的时候龙俊亨发现丝绒面料并不像看起来那么柔软，但梁耀燮很好地用嘴唇弥补了不足。他吻了一下桃心唇，比那次榭寄生下的接吻还要轻柔，一触到便融化了，但没有飘远。

“我用掉的时间够多了，剩下分给你。”他贴在龙俊亨的唇上，每说一个字都叫人一阵心痒。“意思就是说...我也爱你，俊亨，和我在一起吧。”

梁耀燮被抱到了床上。说抱不算准确，毕竟粘连的体温和酒劲让龙俊亨觉得他几乎是溺在自己怀里的，只能托着腰有些困难地带上床。人陷进了床垫里，龙俊亨却一时没了动作，一半的他为这句直白的示爱疯狂心跳，另一半则不由得担忧起高脚杯里的液体成分。梁耀燮倒显然有比告白更进一步的目的，他在这张床上轻车熟路地脱掉外套，勾着龙俊亨解他的皮带，被反握住手腕带到头顶，忍不住贴着床单扭了扭。

“你不继续吻我吗，给我一个恋人之间的初吻？”他说，眼睛里闪着情欲和促狭的光。“我以为你送那天送我上车就想这么做了，这么久没有接吻，憋坏了吧？”

龙俊亨的喉结颤动了一下。“那天？...你是说，其实那天刚听到，你就已经在心里接受我的表白了吗？”

“是啊，虽然理智上有所犹豫，但情感放了一整晚的烟花。”手中感受不到一点抵抗，或许酒劲在逐渐蔓延，又或许梁耀燮是在完完全全地投怀送抱，他笑了起来——开朗温暖，没有一丝芥蒂，像露出肚皮的刺猬，是很信赖也很喜欢的样子。“我高兴极了，但又觉得不真实...所以我多缓了一会，确保我的双脚都踏在地面上，因为只有这样，我才能走到你身边。”

“早知道那天就不该放你走，”龙俊亨低声说，抑制着鼻尖发酸的感觉。“只有把你脱光，绑到我的床上从头亲到脚，你才会彻底明白我的心意。”

“现在也不晚，你可以从脱光开始做。”梁耀燮说，可爱地晃了晃脚，对自己的处境尚且一无所知。“帮帮忙，帮我把衬衫最上面的扣子解下来，我快闷死了，手脚都没力气...啊，这样你也没必要绑我了是不是？”

扣子只解开一颗，剩下要等到他在梁耀燮的嘴上尝够两情相悦的甜头。他用爱情吻他，唇肉连同唇窝都被吻浸湿，翘起的唇珠被亲了一遍又一遍，薄薄的线条在软舌下要化成甘甜的汁水，他到水源处不知满足地追寻下一个吻，牙关早就认识他，不加阻拦敞开，随他勾住舌尖轻轻吮吸深入，终于在靠近喉咙的地方捉到同样呼之欲出的感情。隐秘之境不便久留，他便退出来一些，又回到吻得艳红的唇瓣上亲吻告别，转而开始进攻觊觎已久的脸蛋。

“干什么，不要乱亲，好痒...呀！干嘛咬我的脸？”

以性为目的和借口，他们之前有过很多唇齿间的交流，但毫无功利，纯粹出于喜爱的脸颊吻还是第一次。怎么会这么圆这么软，他用嘴唇抿上侧脸的皮肤，又怜爱地拿牙磨了磨，最后吸着一小块腮肉嘬了下，留下一个滑稽的吻痕，难怪梁耀燮从来不肯给人碰这两团宝贝。

“嘶，说了不要亲！...我为什么使不上力气？这不对，我感觉有点奇怪，俊亨，唔......”

又啵啵了一下，只短短几秒就结束亲吻，完全是因为梁耀燮的样子实在太令人着迷了。疑惑，不安，下意识的求援，绕在龙俊亨脖子上的手软得没骨头，却还是乖顺地任人用嘴唇宰割，他简直不忍心骗下去，从下颌吻到耳骨，靠在那里告诉他：“你喝了那杯鸡尾酒。”

“啊？...等等，你给我下药？你在里面放了什么......”

“什么也没有，是酒的问题。”他继续亲吻梁耀燮的耳后，在耳垂上熟稔地轻咬，感觉所有愧疚和不安都在恋人的呻吟中烟消云散。“别担心，不是春药，没有副作用，也不会持续很长时间，你的力气过一会就回来了。”

梁耀燮的眼睛眨了眨，随后肉眼可见地因愤怒，不解和委屈湿润起来。“龙俊亨，你这个混蛋......”他说，在龙俊亨的舌头顶进耳蜗的时候发起抖来。“不许，不许亲了...妈的，你到底在打什么算盘，准备等...嗯，等我来就动手趁人之危吗？”

“我不会趁人之危的。”嘴上与实际行动背道而驰，他顺着下颌线吻到梁耀燮的下巴，继而是喉结。“我本来的打算是推你一把，让你接受我的心意，然后把你放在床上用被子裹到恢复精力...是你先抱我的，小燮，是你要我脱光你再从头亲到脚的。”

“闭嘴！不许这么叫我，谁，嗯...谁他妈知道你有这么卑鄙的后手...放开我，龙俊亨，我要回去。”

“你回不去了，因为你爱我。”他解开第二颗扣子，再第三颗。胸口的起伏大了一些，但肌肉还是软散的，他贴过去在挨近心脏的位置吮一个标记，才起抬头看着发红的眼眶。“那杯有问题的酒，我确实需要向你道歉，对不起。但你也应该为我这段日子的忐忑和折磨买单，你要原谅我，说爱我，并且给我一个吻。”

“给你一个吻？你要是过来我嘴边我就立刻咬死你...”

被亲出来的威胁在得意忘形的人面前没有一点震慑力。仗着梁耀燮已经彻底失去力气，只能一动不动地承受他过多的爱，他毫不介意再抱一次这个气得不轻的人，再接一次冒险的吻，再告诉一遍：“我爱你，耀燮，我不会做坏事的。”

当下脸蛋变得比眼眶还要红一些了，他用嘴唇碰了碰眼中的湿意，满意地看到了难以察觉的心软。

空调的温度高了两度，把被面吹出一阵宜人的燥热。梁耀燮软塌塌地躺在上面，被搂着腿弯耐心地脱掉西服长裤，褪去遮掩后腿间鼓起来的地方瞬间一目了然，顶在半透明的，颇有设计感的内裤上，好像比本人还要害羞一些。

龙俊亨识时务地没有发表任何评论，贴上去把体温补回裸露的地方，一边在腹肌咬出几个红色的小圈。梁耀燮在床上总是敏感又怕疼，他只好放过两边的乳头，只用柔软的唇舌磨了磨，把啃咬欲留到线条漂亮的小腹。牙齿偶尔会不慎咬到肋骨，还是太瘦了，交往之后要管理一下梁科长的饮食才行。他分了点神考虑床下的事，故意避开高耸的性器，握着大腿把下身分得更开一些，布料向上拽了拽，把新的吻亲到腿根内侧。挨着血管的皮肤每吸一下就是一片粉红，他沉迷在那里上色，一下再一下，吻痕叠出微微的青紫，手下无力的肌肉好像都收紧了点。

“啊...轻一点，你这是亲吗，你这是在咬人...你咬得我好疼...”

“那叫叫我，小燮。”啾。“我想听你喊我的名字，就像我喊你一样。”

“哈...你想听，那就听清楚点...混，蛋。”

话说得很凶，嗓音却叫人发甜。结束在大腿上的肆虐，龙俊亨拍拍亲过的地方，发现自己很难克制上扬的嘴角。他拿了个抱枕，扶着梁耀燮的腰，把他从平躺翻过去，抱在上面。

现在离剥开最终的糖果只差最后一层糖纸了。他隔着内裤在软腴的臀上捏了捏，之前做到这一步的时候它总会略微紧张地收紧变硬，但此时却比腰下的抱枕还软，几乎贴合进每一条指缝。梁耀燮大概是骂了句脏话，脸闷在床垫上听不清，自然也阻止不了龙俊亨拉下松紧带，把那两团翘起的小丘解放出来。脱下的布料上有一小块深色的湿印，他在臀缝里抹了一把，果然摸到了滑腻的痕迹。

“下次我来帮小燮做吧，不要每次都准备得这么好，会很累。”

“不用，没有下次了，也根本不是累不累的问......呀！龙俊亨，你在干什——那里，那里怎么能用嘴！呜...你不要......”

他用手攒起臀尖上最鼓的地方，一边咬了一下，再往两侧扒扒，露出那个为开拓做好准备的小洞，然后埋进软和的屁股枕头里亲吻。润滑剂的味道并不好，尽管他们一直以来用的都是可食用级别，舌头戳到褶皱的外围时感到剧烈的收缩，进是进不去，于是在穴口上转了几圈，又揉了一把梁耀燮的屁股肉示意他放松，得到一阵抽泣似的呜咽作为回答，他便试着把舌尖伸进小洞里，真的听话地松懈了不少，足够他浮在穴口里里外外地小幅度抽插。唾液不受控地淌下来，被胡乱抹到会阴，再向前一点摸过去，他察觉梁耀燮硬得更厉害了。

“想要我亲前面吗？”他从潮湿的股间抬起头，拍拍羞得泛粉的屁股。“你可以射到我嘴里，我会吃干净的。”

一时没有等到回答，龙俊亨抱着他翻回来，蹭了蹭梁耀燮哭湿的眼角，被狠狠咬了一口手背。不很痛，依然没什么力气，只是堆积了委屈和害羞，他在龙俊亨俯身接吻的唇齿中吸吸鼻子，抗拒地说：“你刚亲了那里，不许亲我的嘴。”却还是回应着不知疲倦的舌，交出自己的嘴唇，被吻得每说一个字都要抽噎一下。好像草莓奶糖，龙俊亨在吻里回想起自己随口取的圣诞限定昵称，一幅被冻得硬邦邦的不好对付的样子，入口时发酸，含一会就变得又软又甜，还粘牙。

让人想要一而再再而三地品尝，想要拥有，回味和珍惜。

他最终还是在梁耀燮点头前含住了他的性器。不为其他，龙俊亨单纯想给被欺负了一通的人一点补偿。他之前很少做口交，因为梁耀燮有奇怪的执着，比起在龙俊亨嘴里射出来他更乐意屁股被操得不好走路。他问过他原因，梁耀燮总是避而不谈，现在龙俊亨抬头看着小脸上烧得正旺的情热，心里差不多猜中了七八分。

不愿意向死对头屈服，但死对头成了男朋友另当别论。得出这个结论他忍不住含得更深了一点，让顶端撞到咽喉上，再吞吐起来。被操嘴巴的感觉不算舒服，只是一想到梁耀燮正被他用嘴唇标记身体的每一个角落，龙俊亨就更硬了，便也由着性器在湿热的口腔里戳撞，涨大，直到高潮。他忍着不适感咽下梁耀燮的精液，爬起来摸了摸他热得不像话的腮肉，然后躺到梁耀燮身边，从背后圈住他。

“...怎么不吐出来，嗓子会坏掉的。”

“不会，别担心，反正这周轮不到我做报告。”他把梁耀燮侧着翻翻，好让被冷落了许久的性器能插进紧实的腿缝里。“也算是，帮你报复一下我自己？”

“要帮忙报复，你应该先插到我屁股里，我现在有的是力气把你绞死...”

“说好了不趁人之危...”伏在后颈上亲了亲，龙俊亨闷闷地笑了两声。“而且我也担心后劲会让你吃不消，我可不想刚交到男朋友就要当保姆照顾他。”

“没人要你照顾...想装好人就免了，我会记仇的。所以你以后在办公室最好老实一点，小心被我捅出去，什么‘龙科长迷药事件’之类的...”

“好啊，记清楚一点，特别是关于我有多喜欢你的部分。”

“...嘁，恋爱脑......”

开始抽动的时候腿根向后挪了一下，把软肉最多的地方堆过去，搂在腰上的手也被轻轻握住了。意识到这一点他不禁把梁耀燮抱得更紧，确保那具温暖，动情，全心全意爱着自己的身体被整个抱进怀里。他的鼻尖磨蹭着梁耀燮柔顺的头发，胯部把肥软的臀肉挤得变形，手指被恢复力气的人稍稍分开后十指相扣。他用力操他的大腿，阴茎被吻出来的温度甜蜜地包裹，比之前任何一次性事都让人心安理得。他在紧得不能再紧的贴合中射出来，下一秒重新迫切地寻找起梁耀燮的嘴唇，而这次梁耀燮转过身回抱住他，嘟起红肿的双唇靠过来，是今晚的第无数加一个吻。

“该换我来吻你了，俊亨。”他说。

-

碟片放到半小时左右，梁耀燮输入密码进了门。

龙俊亨按了暂停键，但他像完全看不见屋子里还有个人似的自顾自地脱外套，去厨房倒一杯水，再坐到沙发上调成播放。沙发另一端的位置空着，龙俊亨犹豫着要不要坐过去，憋了很多话也没顾上讲，就是他现在有点吃不准梁耀燮的脾气，坐过去是不指望梁耀燮投怀送抱，但演变成吵架就划不来了。

他快步过去，尽量不遮挡这位祖宗的视线，蹭到沙发最边缘的扶手才踏实坐下。两个人相安无事地看了一个多小时电影，期间梁耀燮往自己身上盖了条毛毯，又接了一杯水，最后在龙俊亨快睡着时靠过来，把毯子分给他一半。

“你晚上吃东西了吗？”总算找到台阶，龙俊亨揉了揉眼睛，一点困意都没有了。“...哦，这么晚了，你应该已经吃过了。我做了拌饭和虾，如果你没饱的话...”

“我明天吃。”见龙俊亨没有盖上的意思，梁耀燮扯着一角绕到他身侧裹上。这个姿势使他短暂地落进了龙俊亨怀里，但他并没有躲开，反而找着舒服的地方挤了挤，像小动物取暖。“知道说话了？我还以为有人把你毒哑了。”

龙俊亨搂住缩成一团的恋人，如实道：“我以为你今晚不会回来了。”

“为什么，就因为我们在公司吵了一架？”梁耀燮说，在他的虎口上揪了一下。“工作归工作，恋爱归恋爱。明天上班我还会继续和你吵的，但你要准备我的晚饭...不管白天什么样，每个晚上我都会在你身边，明白了嘛，男朋友？”

回答他的是收紧的手臂和小声的，对他名字的呼唤。

没人看过这部电影，但片尾的那首经典老歌对他们倒是熟悉。梁耀燮已经从缩成一团变成躺在龙俊亨身上，看电影时不专心，现在哼起歌却有模有样起来。

“...如果我告诉你我爱你

你也许会有所迟疑

但我并不是善变的人

我的面具始终如一...”

不等他唱完，龙俊亨把手伸进他的衣服下面，一下一下搓揉暖和的腰背。“这也是你想告诉我的吗？”他说，吻着梁耀燮的嘴角，像是要把他没有唱出来的表白一起咀嚼入腹。

“自作多情，你懂英语嘛？”梁耀燮笑着回吻，一路亲到耳垂。那只白金耳环，龙俊亨的生日礼物，他那天给龙俊亨戴上之后再也没有摘下来过。“我赌你除了‘I love you'什么也没听懂。”

毯子里的吻有点热，他觉得自己快融化在龙俊亨的手心里了，抓住衣角刚要脱下来又被拉住，好好地穿了回去。“不急，”他漂亮的恋人顺着他的头发，又哄小狗似的撸撸背。“把这首歌哼完吧，我想听你唱歌。”

“...我知道黑桃是士兵手中的利剑

我知道梅花是战场轰鸣的枪炮

我知道方片是游于世间的金钱

但那些都不是我心的形状...”

一曲终了，片尾的字幕在暗下来的屏幕中继续滚动，但沙发上的两个人已经无暇顾及。他们接完了两次吻，正在为第三次应该伸进谁的嘴里做温柔的争辩。最终龙俊亨获得了胜利，吮着梁耀燮的舌尖不厌其烦地索取，同时在心里又一次暗暗发誓要把之前错过的都补回来。

“...在这里？还是回卧室...”

“先在这里，”他亲了一下他的鼻尖。“然后回卧室。”

梁耀燮的脸颊为笑意和心动诱人地鼓起来。“贪得无厌没有好下场的，龙科长。”

“也许吧，但如果我一定要？”

“那就要换个说法了...”他一本正经地说，边解开一颗扣子。“贪得无厌没有好下场，除非在我这里。”

单向玻璃制成的盒子打开了，嗜甜的猫咪趾高气昂，又小心翼翼地珍视着自己赖以生存的爱。梁耀燮吻着他，像是余生都要在桃心唇上度过一样，吻得漫长又平淡，宛如完成一个只有彼此知道的誓言。

在那个誓言里，龙俊亨看到了他的心。

fin


	3. Sweet tooth

-清口糖

这是他第五次憋不住去偷看梁科长了。

金社长在台上对着ppt滔滔不绝，他在台下借着转笔的角度小心观察对面冷冰冰的脸蛋。梁耀燮自打上午回来脸色就不好，苍白得很，脾气也烂得不行，只瞪一眼就把他没说出口的奚落和关心全都噎了回去。即使前天刚睡过，他还以讨回业绩上吃的亏为借口和梁耀燮接了很久的吻，两人说到底还是不对付，龙俊亨断然不敢在这时冒险去摸这只刺猬，只能旁敲侧击问助理：“他怎么了，一副要生吞别人的样子。”

“好像是忙得没吃东西，又吹了风，胃不舒服。”

“你不给他买点药吗？”

“我也没空！抽陀螺的人忙，陀螺就更忙了。”助理小声说，一脸藏不住的苦哈哈的表情。“拜托了哥，你今天千万别惹耀燮哥，我还想活着下班呢...”

他说完便又往梁耀燮的办公室跑了。龙俊亨犹豫了一下，跟着他走过去，路过时假装不经意地扫了一眼，看到梁耀燮在打电话，背弓得很低，桌下的手也好像正压在腹部。他没有停下脚步，走进电梯按下首层，往附近的便利店去了。

“...你给我买了午饭和...这是什么，口服液？”

“不是我，你助理买的。”他坐到沙发上，把准备好的说辞搬出来。“我在便利店碰见他了，看他忙得要死就当一回好人帮他带上来。”

“哦，回来得谢谢他了。”梁耀燮拿出饭团顺着开封条撕起来，看起来是真的饿了，不等他走就咬了一口。“...你还坐在这里干什么，看吃播？”

“留下来提醒你吃药。看了一下，不能空腹吃，也没说要饭后，所以你最好吃完饭团就喝两支。”

“我像是看不懂说明书吗，药理专家？”梁耀燮瞪了他一眼，不过鉴于正在进食，这一眼很失败，十足地像和家长顶嘴的小孩。“快回去，我会吃的，不要多管闲事。”

龙俊亨盯着他咀嚼的嘴。“等你吃了再走。”

他耐心地盯到梁耀燮吃完，给他接了一杯热水，梁耀燮喝完水拆了药盒，拿了两支口服液插上吸管，也不急着喝，只拿在手里慢吞吞握着把玩。脸上的气色恢复了一些，刺也收敛了，不赶人走还知道说谢谢，就是嘴巴还在坚持不乐意地扁了扁。再多看一会说不定就忘了尖刺伤人的地方，龙俊亨只好赶在那之前开口：“差不多了吧，你难道还有在吃药之前念祷告词的习惯吗。”

“......”梁耀燮嘀咕了一句，他没听清，站起来靠近问道：“什么？”

“我是说，”梁耀燮转了转吸管，没有看他，音量连平时四分之一都不到。“你有糖吗，我的吃完了。”

龙俊亨一开始有几秒没明白糖，吃药和梁耀燮有什么联系，等他反应过来，再对着梁耀燮很低的，几乎可以说是害羞的脸，着实忍耐了好一会才憋住逗弄的话。

“我有。”他从兜里拿出一袋清口糖，便利店找不出零钱的替代品，开了袋倒出两颗到梁耀燮摊平的手上。掌肉往里堆了堆，刺猬检查了自己的储备粮，确定糖球好好地放在手里，才皱着眉吸干净口服液，再一口气喝完剩下的热水，最终像完成仪式似的把糖球丢到嘴里。

“我比较容易低血糖。”他解释道。

龙俊亨当然不打算相信。糖球把梁耀燮的腮帮撑出一个圆圆的鼓包，说话时向外冒一股甜甜的花香，让他想起袋子上的宣传语：给你完美的接吻体验。配上包装袋上漂亮俗气的粉色玫瑰，正把龙俊亨的神往坏的方向拉扯，但隔着一张办公桌的距离还是令人望而却步，只好欣喜又遗憾地把这个秘密也一起封进糖果袋子里。

“那记得多吃糖，”他说，封好袋子之前拿了一颗放进自己嘴里。“但也别太多，毕竟甜味容易让人上瘾。”

-巧克力

闹铃响起来的前一刻龙俊亨睡得正熟，懵得有种被当头一棒打醒的错觉。不消一秒怀里就变得冷飕飕，梁耀燮笔直地从被子里坐起来，一动不动，整个人又散发着那种熟悉的，要生吞别人的怒火。

龙俊亨毫无畏惧，他按了一下梁耀燮的手机，才七点十分，搂着人肩膀亲了亲：“太早了，再睡会，睡到半点起。”

“地铁人多，上班会迟到。”梁耀燮机械地说。

“不坐地铁了，我开车送你，不是，正好开车一起走。”龙俊亨困得不行，口不择言，使了点劲把他按回去。“下次把闹钟改了，以后都一起开车去。”

被窝没损失太多热乎气，梁耀燮刚躺下就被说服了，连窝回龙俊亨怀里的功夫都没有，握上手便睡过去了。反倒是龙俊亨生物钟被扰乱，困劲一过怎么也睡不着，只好认命地爬起来，心里想着不去惊动难得体验一次回笼觉的人，嘴上却贪婪地把梁耀燮的手腕亲了一圈，起来做早饭去了。

“你新买了果酱。”二十分钟后，没了起床气的梁耀燮坐在餐椅上，听起来高兴了一些。“白桃味的？你怎么知道我喜欢吃桃子。”

“很好猜，越初丁越是你的口味。”龙俊亨看他宝贝地摸摸白桃酱的罐子又放下，去拿勺子辛苦地刮蓝莓酱的底。“我不喜欢桃子，所以蓝莓的留给我，你去开那瓶新的吧。”

“不用，我知道你不爱吃甜食。”梁耀燮在面包上抹好咬了一口，故意做出一脸做作的表情来体现好吃，然后笑场。

“最近看了sns上很流行的早餐店的菜单，感觉不难，”他体贴地说，“我觉得我也可以给你做一次试试，你想吃培根还是牛肉片？”

“都好，随便你。”龙俊亨吃完最后一口炒蛋，挪着椅子坐到梁耀燮身边，去亲他的脸蛋和沾了果酱的唇角。“甜口也可以，我从今天起爱吃甜食了。”

梁耀燮不是第一次坐龙俊亨的车，但为了避嫌还是第一次主动往后座走。鉴于以后两个人可能每天都要一同上下班，他带了一沓自己喜欢的CD，趁红灯指挥龙俊亨放哪张再调到哪首歌，挨得很近，上半身都贴到驾驶座，等对的曲子放出来就靠在上面轻轻哼歌。歌声就在耳边，吹得人一阵心痒，和车用香氛混在一起滋生出急切的亲密欲望，让龙俊亨停好车之后多花了五分钟，用拥抱和亲吻和梁科长短暂地道别。

...只到中午，甚至都没有撑到晚上。

“巧克力我收到了，谢谢...嗯，没有化，包装完好。”他一边回答一边打开盒子，拨了拨里面精美的，据说是加了可食用金箔的巧克力球。“嗯，我知道，留着自己吃，不会分给别人的，放心...”

毕竟梁耀燮不能算“别人”。他听着电话里文女士的嘱托，分了点神想象梁耀燮收到巧克力的表情，忍不住给梁耀燮发了条消息。

「来茶水间，请你吃糖了。」

挂了文女士的电话，龙俊亨起身去茶水间。梁耀燮已经在里面等了一会，捧着咖啡小口抿着，为滚烫的温度和苦味微微皱着脸，看见人来才放下杯子，自觉往里走了走，避开外面所有可能的视线才拉住龙俊亨：“我可是腾出了宝贵的工作时间，要干嘛。”

“张嘴。”他说，剥了糖纸把巧克力轻轻推进梁耀燮不大乐意但还是乖乖张开的嘴里。“妈妈的朋友从瑞士寄回来的巧克力，里面有金箔。怎么样，够买下梁科长和我见面的时间吗？”

味道一定很好，小脸上的表情怎么看都是被醇厚的甜味取悦了，嘴巴跟着动了动，似乎是想咬，但听到金箔两个字又吝啬地含住了。“好吃，”他含含糊糊地说，有一些感谢和羞涩。“真的好好吃，你尝过没有，不会第一颗就给我了吧？”

龙俊亨悄悄一只手撑到他身后的桌台上。“还没有，我可以尝吗？”

“这有什么不行，反正你...唔...”

巧克力融化了不少，除了嘴唇尚且干净，里面粘得到处都是。伸舌头的时候梁耀燮发出了抗拒的呜咽，他的口腔容量有限，很难在含了一颗巧克力的情况下纵容龙俊亨的厚舌头，最深也只能够到黏糊糊的巧克力球。味道确实很好，软绵绵的甜入口即化，却没有回甘冒出的酸，只漫长地，粘腻地重复甜蜜，直到食用者厌倦。

但龙俊亨是最不会厌倦的人了。这是他们交往后的第一个周末，之后的第一个上班日，他从睁眼到现在吻了梁耀燮不下二十次，在任何共处的时候，和每一处能触碰到的地方。嘴巴里的苦闷实在憋了太久，而梁耀燮毫无保留地跳进了他的怀中，把自己吃过的甜味悉数递到他寂寞的唇齿里，他便再也不能停下来了，每时每秒都会惦念得之不易的甜，要反复地抱紧，吻住，一次次确认他确实把世上最大的甜头好好吃进了胃里面，才勉强地临时善罢甘休，继续投入到下一刻不满足的依恋中。

另一只手也缠过去，握着圈住梁耀燮的腰，龙俊亨又往里走了一些，直到茶水间的角落。巧克力逐渐化了大半，露出里面松脆的榛果，梁耀燮或许是被吻得发晕了，除了可以忽略不计的轻哼完全没有反抗的意思，他在结束前奖励似的把榛子推回舌头下面，帮忙盖好才离开嘴唇。四片唇瓣大约都沾了点褐色，龙俊亨等他吃完榛子又借清理的名义安可了一次，但梁耀燮舌上都是巧克力，刷过的地方越描越黑，只能又抽了纸巾帮龙俊亨擦干净。

“我就不该来，被别人看到死定了。”他说，用力压着桃心唇饱满的唇肉，生气又柔软。“还说请我吃糖，最想吃糖的明明就是你自己...”

龙俊亨笑着随他压来揉去，收回手之前顺带亲了亲修长的手指。对于这一点，他着实无法否认，只低头在梁耀燮的脸上再次强调了自己的答案。

-香槟酒

酒会比想象中热闹一些。空气带着菜肴和气泡酒的味道，闻起来就令人饥肠辘辘，但离正餐开始还有一会，梁耀燮只好挑了一碟看起来最不甜的蓝莓芝士蛋糕，礼貌地小口小口送进嘴里，吃到一半还不得不放下碟子去和面熟的同事打招呼，熟练地微笑，颔首，说“也是托龙科长他们的福”，也不知道那位领头的福星又是在什么地方应付同样的话术。

送走人再回来蛋糕已经没了，大约是被眼疾手快的侍者收走了。藏住一点点失落，梁耀燮又打发了五六个人，终于得空从香槟塔上拿了一杯，刚想抿一口，就看到远处的龙俊亨隔着人群对他浮夸地举杯，好像璀璨烟花下意气风发的莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥。他怕憋不住笑会呛住，只把香槟捏在手上晃了晃，顺便回敬对方一个碰杯的动作。

龙俊亨配合地干杯，喝了一口，在周围的同事有所察觉之前俯身借过。梁耀燮看他迎着自己走过来，明明滴酒未沾，却有种稍稍晕眩，恰到好处的微醺感。

最近公司接下了一笔数额可观的单子，两个部门难能可贵地达成合作，前后有连续半个月的时间开展了频繁的业务往来。

梁耀燮一开始倒没有多少欣喜，只觉得和公事上对立了许久的龙俊亨处于同一立场有点新奇，但两个人心平气和地为了同一个目标做积极的讨论，梁耀燮在接吻里含糊的提意见，龙俊亨还给他的ppt收尾，让他前所未有地产生了一种并肩作战带来的亲密感和成就感。

“明天就要结束了，我们短暂的，金子一样的合作关系，”他在庆功酒会的前一天连连哀叹，亲着龙俊亨下巴的吻都透着恋恋不舍。“没想到龙科长做盟友的时候会变成全世界最优秀，最可靠的人，怎么办，我要舍不得放你回去和我作对了。”

龙俊亨被夸舒服了，不禁翘起猫咪尾巴：“梁科长这样说了，我好像没有不继续帮你的理由？”

得意忘形，但是很可爱。他笑着在桃心唇上亲了一下：“下次被我抢业绩也帮？”

“帮，”大猫拱到他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，温顺地服从。“反正你再也找不到像我这么好的盟友了。”

独一无二的好盟友走到面前，挨得不远不近，是一个不够礼貌又疏于亲密的距离，像一名为糟糕的同事关系努力迈出第一步的好员工，但仍然不能让同床共枕的梁耀燮避免心跳加速。

“蓝莓蛋糕很好吃。”他说。

梁耀燮愣了一下，压抑嘴角看着这个挂着商业微笑毫无廉耻地陈述自己偷吃蛋糕事实的甜品大盗。“一般吧，柠檬汁加多了，太酸。”他稍微侧过脸，躲避着隐隐约约总要聚集过来的目光，用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“既然吃了我的蛋糕，有没有给我的部门说话？我可是到处都在说托你的福。”

“当然，答应了要帮你的，我说话说到别人一直在用‘不至于吧疯了吗’的眼神看着我。”

“鉴于明天起我们就要恢复死对头的身份，你做个疯子真是再好不过...”

一种自龙俊亨对他举杯时就生出来的冲动像香槟酒的气泡一样嘶嘶作响，不肯轻易善罢甘休，要从塔尖淌下来，把酸甜的香气漫进只有他能吻到的地方里。可惜他们在此时不具备接吻的余裕，龙俊亨语气中的轻柔却十分撩人，于是梁耀燮把香槟喝得一滴不剩，让细密的气泡侵蚀喉咙，借着酒劲放肆地，真诚地说：“但这让我更喜欢你了，俊亨。”

这是梁耀燮第二次在公司里直接喊他的名字。第一次是被烟味，榭寄生和龙俊亨的笑勾动了心，这次则是非常脚踏实地地呼唤了自己的爱情。他的恋人被喊动了，望过来的眉眼里尽是春风，又走近了一步，在彻底失礼的间隔范畴内把酒杯放到桌上，借机隐秘而坚决地碰他撑在桌边的手。

“我也是，”龙俊亨说，抚了一下他的无名指，在上面刻画戒指的痕迹。“我也和你一样。”

酒过三巡，梁耀燮的脸上起了淡淡的红色。他通常不会放任自己在社交场合喝到露相，但今晚他与龙俊亨各个方面都太过情投意合，值得破例一次。

酒杯与上司，下属，点头之交的同级一一碰过，梁耀燮喝完最后一杯，扶着额头说要去阳台吹吹风。他的脸长得极稚气，沾上酒精染出来的红就像偷偷越界的未成年，周围的人不好挽留，他便系好扣子推门去了阳台。

龙俊亨在一分钟之内也溜出来了，不至于喝得上头，搂过来时梁耀燮能闻到一丝甜甜的酒味。他觉得有点好笑，又有一点心软，因为这次他没忘记穿好外套，不会在外面挨冻，也没有和龙俊亨约好来阳台顶风作案，但他们还是搂在一起，分享保质期很短的体温，然后龙俊亨从口袋里拿出一个长方形的小盒子。

“送给你，是耳环的回礼。”他神秘兮兮地说，把小盒子递给梁耀燮，“我思考了好久，感觉只有我会送你这个。你能猜到是什么吗？”

梁耀燮不太想搭理钓鱼的语气，手比嘴快打开了盒子。一枚玫瑰金的，柄上镶了一颗红色宝石的勺子，非常小，只有他的一根手指那么长，看起来相当华贵，应该放进工艺品展示柜里，用水晶底座托起来，再放一张小小的烫金名牌。

“是甜品勺，送给你抹果酱，或者挖蛋糕，布丁，随便什么。”龙俊亨没有一秒的停顿便公布答案，仿佛就是在等他迫不及待地打开。“不要戒糖，不要和甜作斗争...多吃点甜食，然后把甜味也喂给我一些吧。”

“用心险恶，你会把我搞得蛀牙。”梁耀燮摸了摸底部的宝石，它看起来很像之前在网页上看过的，他出生月份的诞生石。“当然，在此之后你也会蛀牙，因为甜舌头是传染性的。”

“我知道，梁教授。”龙俊亨配合地聆听他毫无科学依据的结论，耐心补充了一条甜舌头的特性。“不可逆，没有治疗手段，但人们趋之若鹜，我也不例外。”

梁耀燮还试图继续搜刮假模假式的学术发言，龙俊亨却抢先一步，抹了抹他湿润的眼角，用很轻的语气说，像弥补一份迟到很久的圣诞礼物：“小燮，救救甜舌头吧，我想吃糖了。”

“好，”梁耀燮说，在他的唇上贴了一个糖纸一样轻盈的吻。“别担心，我总会救你的。”


	4. Consequences of falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *和蓉蓉合写 分界线前是她 后面是我

“十点，我家”

梁耀燮看着手机里他吃饭前就在公司楼下打好草稿，但因为被人叫住而没按到发送的简讯，第一次犹豫起要不要将讯息送出这件事。  
他其实不明白自己在顾忌些什么，他明明什么事也没有做。想起那只伸到吧台桌底下的手，左脚膝盖到大腿上还残留着令人头皮发麻的余温。早知道就不选拉面店了，如果是吃韩式烤肉的话，中间还能隔着个烤盘⋯他心一横按下了右下角蓝色的发送键，按完立刻将手机面朝下盖住，视线转回电脑萤幕上，试着让身心都投入于工作之中，不再去想现在就跳上地铁返家把全身上下都刷洗一遍再回来上班的可能性。

他今天真的很需要龙俊亨。  
-  
店门一推开的时候，龙俊亨就看到他们了。这间离公司不远的拉面店是梁科长的秘密基地，如果当天有什么值得庆祝的事情发生，中午那人就会独自跑到这里来用碳水化合物犒赏自己一下，次数频繁到龙俊亨严重怀疑梁耀燮的手机里有面店老板私人的联络方式可以事先点餐，好让赶时间的他一坐下就能享受到热腾腾的面条。  
今天是专案的第三次提案，近两周来梁耀燮都是头一个进公司最后一个离开，底下的人也个个都忙得晕头转向，小助理的黑眼圈一天比一天深邃，已经好些天他们都没有说上一段完整的对话了。想起那人早上在茶水间一口气灌下黑咖啡后皱起来的小脸上漾着十拿九稳的神情，浮肿的双眼里还带有一点睡眠不足的亢奋，他几乎能判定梁耀燮中午出现在那间隐密小店的机率高于百分之九九点九。  
午休时间一到，龙俊亨披上外套整了整，思量如何在刻意营造的巧遇里若无其事地提出邀约，把在钱包里攒了好一阵子的保险套用掉。也许能约个明晚吧？今晚得让那人好好睡一下，踩着轻巧的步伐，他边往拉面店移动边想着。  
他没有预料到，梁耀燮并不是自己一个人来的。龙俊亨有些庆幸自己选了最角落的位置，长型的吧台座位使他得以被隔壁座的客人给好好地遮挡住，不让刚掀开暖帘进门的俩人发现。他低头喝了口汤斜眼瞥向跟在梁耀燮身后进门的人，是那位今早来公司听提案的客户，据说是个刚开始接手家业的年轻富二代。虽然和客户吃饭无可厚非，但令龙俊亨讶异的是，梁耀燮竟然会带他来这间店面不大且座位也稍嫌狭窄的私人爱店，而不是公司对街那间有星等的法餐，连他都是在便利商店外抽烟时看到梁耀燮总是往这条巷子里钻才发现有这么间面店的存在。  
龙俊亨看着他原先计画要巧遇的人在和吧台里的老板打了声招呼后，随意找了两个相邻的空位请对方先坐下，男子选了梁耀燮左侧的位置，离自己更近一些，他无声地戳着碗中的溏心蛋边用余光悄悄打量，深蓝色的英式西服和特别整理过的发型看上去十分体面，刻意露出的腕表和金色尾戒则无一不在彰显主人的财富，看他说话时不时抬手的姿态，就差没把存折掏出来数给别人看后头有几个零了。  
「我没有怎么吃过这种面，上面的海苔原来只是装饰用的吗？」  
坐下没多久，梁耀燮的面就端了上来，男子看着他把浮在白汤上的海苔夹进瓷制的碟子里，有些困惑地问道。  
龙俊亨听见梁耀燮笑了出来，因为中间相隔两个人的关系，看不见那人说话的模样，他的脑中缓缓浮现了那双与年龄不符的大眼对着男子笑弯的样子，有些烦躁地卷着碗里的面条。  
「不、不是，我怕它泡软了才先挑起来的⋯您也太有趣了，怎么不觉得是我挑食呢？」   
「啊啊说的也是，可能是我太喜欢海苔了，没有想过有人会把它挑掉的可能性。」  
「噗⋯那您把这个也拿去吧，我还有很多机会吃到的。」小碟子贴着木桌滑动，龙俊亨全神灌注地听着，几乎能感受到掌心下桌面传来的细小震动。  
「没想到梁科长最喜欢的食物是拉面，我以前在LA念书的时候尝过一次，觉得实在太咸了就没有再吃过。」  
「真是可惜，这间店的老板是福冈人，您这次一定不会后悔的。」  
他们又持续聊了好一会儿，直到另一碗面也煮好端上桌才停下，龙俊亨回过神来，忽然对自己听墙脚的行为感到有些可笑，他用筷子将没怎么动过的面条夹起放入口中，发现已经有些凉意。  
⋯⋯不瞒您说，梁科长，这次计划我们请了很多间公司来提案，没有一个人像您一样优秀⋯哪里的事，您过奖了，我也很期待接下来的合作⋯  
临近中午餐期的结束时间，隔壁座位的客人起身离去，拉面店里仅剩寥寥数人，龙俊亨咽下最后一口汤，放下汤匙摸出了放在胸口的皮夹，打算甩脱这个并不想偷听然而距离又近到无可避免，不上不下的处境，却被一句话止住了动作。  
「我希望能有比工作更进一步的关系，梁科长。」  
偏过头去，从他的角度能清楚看见男子放在梁耀燮膝盖上的手，姆指缓慢地来回抚触着，而那人并没有躲开。他收回目光，慢条斯理地拿起桌上的玻璃杯将里头飘浮着冰块的冰水一饮而尽，放回桌面的力道发出了自他走进面店以来最大分贝的声响。  
「老板，结帐。」  
他肯定那两个人都听见了。  
-  
将吹风机收回柜子，梁耀燮把自己摔进沙发里，头枕在扶手上裹着毯子蜷缩成一团。他已经洗了两次澡，仍旧没办法将那股不适感洗去，看着墙壁上的挂钟，十点零二分，那个人今天应该不会来了吧，想起中午简直不能再更尴尬的场景，他有些悔恨自己当时怎么就这样当机了，直到龙俊亨走出店门才反应过来。  
「我目前还没有想投入一段关系⋯我们还是公归公私归私吧。」  
一定是因为睡眠不足的错，他忿忿地想着，原以为提案结束可以迎来一个放松的夜晚，心情却比昨天更混乱难受了，梁耀燮将脸埋进膝盖间抱紧双脚，想不透本该顺遂的今日是从哪里开始出了差错。  
从喜欢上那个人开始就错了吧，根本不是今天的问题。梁耀燮自嘲地笑了一下，撑起身子走向冰箱捞出一罐啤酒。  
“叮咚”  
门铃声响起，他低头看了看手里还拉到一半的拉环，想着这应该不是喝醉后的幻听。  
——  
龙俊亨到底还是没让梁耀燮睡上一个好觉。他箍着梁耀燮的腰，用了些力把撞得发红的臀肉更深地拉向自己，不出意外看到修长的手指把床单揪出了扭曲的痕迹。  
梁耀燮在床上不喜欢背入，第一次尝试就骂个没完，后来也只是偶尔扩张的时候才勉强屈服，不自在地把绷紧的背暴露出来。龙俊亨比任何人都清楚这一点，所以他向来不逼迫梁耀燮，每每体贴而充满私心地和他面对面相拥，悄悄记录他高潮时湿润的眼，吻一吻张了许久，有些干燥的嘴唇，再为短暂的温存独自满足。  
现在他也因此收紧了掐在梁耀燮腰臀上的手，用足以让他感受到疼痛的力度操着穴口，成功逼出了一些破碎的呻吟。膝盖陷进床垫里，压出一个浅浅的坑，梁耀燮支撑得很费力，膝上一定被磨红了，龙俊亨擦了一把腰上的汗水，尽力不去想能不能磨掉另一个人的手留在那里的温度。

“...情感经历？你问这个干吗，抓我的把柄？”  
“就是随便问问，总得聊点工作之外的事。”龙俊亨掸了掸烟，不慎烧了一下自己的手，倒是很好地把他从烦躁感拉回来了。“有时候会觉得你不像是找人约炮的类型...你一直都这样吗，没想过和谁安定下来？”  
梁耀燮似乎僵了僵，烟咬到嘴边忘了吸。只要他再多犹豫一秒钟，龙俊亨就有把握把紧紧扣住那双手不被挣开。梁耀燮愿意在所有下属面前靠近他，轻轻咬他的嘴唇，叫他俊亨，如果说他真的有可能动了和谁安定下来的念头，龙俊亨很难想象薄唇中会吐出另一个人的名字。  
哪怕再退一步也可以，他要的很少，梁耀燮不用完整地说出来，一个看向自己的眼神，喉咙小小地滚动一下，或者一串不知所措的省略，都能让他鼓起勇气问一句：“其实和我也可以，你想试试吗？”  
但梁耀燮没有犹豫。“不了，我只想和工作谈恋爱。”他说，用一种几乎怜悯的眼神看着龙俊亨。“要是你想趁这个时候让我动摇好插手昨天交上去的提案，我得说，龙科长，这是你用过最烂的手段。”  
尼古丁的焦甜减弱，疼痛放大了，沮丧取代了焦虑，嘴唇被推动着不情不愿地吐字。“我的错。”他按灭了烟，天台到办公室要走三分钟，他需要这些时间从可的失恋感里脱离出来。“…但也不是手段，我还没有闲到连这种事也要用做手段。”

现在想想，龙俊亨反倒后悔否认了那句话。还不如说是手段算了，他把梁耀燮的背往下按了按，滑过他沾着汗水的粘腻的皮肤，看着上面被抽插的动作掀出一阵阵起伏的肉欲。是手段的话还可以更过分一点，比如问问他“你确定没发错消息吗，还是那位公子哥在我进门前十分钟拍屁股走人了”。应该这么说，但看到梁耀燮的时候，所有报复的话还是统统咽回肚子里了。  
因为他没有必要，也没有立场对梁耀燮的私人生活发表任何见解。梁耀燮已经告诉过很多次了，执着地揪着微小的甜头不放，以及不断放大错觉的从来都是他自己。阳台上的烟吻也好，拉面店里的表白也好，它们都应该被压成一张张相片，让龙俊亨事不关己地借阅翻看，事后还要还到名叫梁耀燮的相册里，好递给排着队要去往他身边的下一位。  
只不过多偷来了一些重温的机会，就好像能把整本相册据为己有，他可悲地觉得自己实在是有点自以为是了。

他握着身下人的性器，射精的同时将对方也一起带出高潮。把用过的避孕套丢进垃圾桶，他一言不发地拿了浴袍和四角裤准备去洗澡，却被微弱的泣音拉住了。  
“...我......”梁耀燮只说了一个字就停了。他连姿势都没变，明明没有任何束缚却还是抬着臀，留一个满是指印，让人难受的背影。“我...嘶，我没有答应...任何人的表白。”  
那种心痒又心寒的错觉又回来了。龙俊亨想直接逃走，但还是尽了一次床伴的职责，回答他：“没关系，我不会过问的。”  
这好像并不是一个让梁耀燮满意的答案。他的肩膀肉眼可见地颤抖起来，抓在床单上的手捏成拳，似乎在拼命忍耐抽噎，却一开口就原形毕露：“我只是...我只是想告诉你，不要讲到公司去，会影响，影响......”  
发现自己怎么也说不出完整的话，梁耀燮的头低了一些，贴着枕面蹭了蹭眼睛，然后埋到里面压抑地耸动。他第一次看上去像个易碎品，龙俊亨不确定他难过的理由，但他知道自己已经没办法走出这间卧室了。三分钟之前他还在恶劣地折磨梁耀燮，而这个最骄傲，最可恶，也最喜欢的人现在赤身裸体，无比狼狈地掩盖在龙俊亨面前哭出来的事实，他也只能随眼泪融化那些心寒的部分，再甘之如饴地吞下一切理所应当的疼痛。  
——因为不会有人更耐痛，到连痛感也一起珍视的地步了。  
他坐回床边抱起梁耀燮的臀，分开两瓣揉了揉使用过度的穴口。外围的褶皱看起来十分红肿，按一下就抖得厉害，他不好多动，只用拇指轻轻抚摸，叹着气问：“疼不疼？”  
抽泣停住了几秒，然后龙俊亨听到一声哑得把人心脏揪紧，非常委屈的“疼”。酸楚和悔意争先恐后地往外冒，他赶紧扯了个枕头垫掉梁耀燮身下，再试探地从背摸到臀，确保他不排斥显得有些虚情假意的安抚，才又在梁耀燮的肩膀和后颈补上几个迟来的亲吻。  
你为什么哭呢，耀燮。他舔掉一些侧脸的泪痕，小脸埋得更深了，闷在里面吸吸鼻子，不肯让他再尝到一点眼泪做证据。刺猬刺伤别人的时候，自己也会觉得痛吗？  
-  
梁耀燮只动了一下就难受地吸气。穴口酸涨得不行，臀腿一片僵硬，借龙俊亨的手被抱到枕头上才放松了一些。疼，他艰难地说，发现无法控制嗓音里过多的情绪，只好赶在憋不住那句“亲一下我吧”之前藏到枕头里当鸵鸟。  
而且如果说了这一句，所有藏好的秘密就都要冒尖了。他在龙俊亨的爱抚下感到强烈的困惑，委屈和不甘，让他很想窝在那个人颈窝里好好哭一场然后接吻。不，不吻他的嘴也可以，随便哪里都好，他只想在龙俊亨的唇上得到谅解，为不属于他，但确实是他犯下的过错请求宽恕。泪水打湿了枕头，和侵略似的做爱一样闷得透不过气，他也说不出什么，失去了讨价还价的力气。但龙俊亨像是会读他的心，很快他被温热的唇舌亲吻脊背，肩颈，舔过脸颊，不禁把脸又藏深了点，免得咸涩的泪水打断了对方的兴致，毕竟他还没有找回足够自我安慰的甜头。  
要接吻吗，龙俊亨问，引诱着他下意识要点头，又想起自己皱巴巴的哭脸，不得不晃晃脑袋拒绝。然后他感觉发尾被很轻地顺了一下，龙俊亨说要先去放洗澡水，等一下再来抱他过去，他便等脚步声远离后匆忙清理起自己的脸。花洒水声很响，龙俊亨不会听见他偷偷擤鼻子，眼睛周围也擦干一些，虽然还是一看就哭过，但至少可以勉强说是疼出来的生理性眼泪。过了一会龙俊亨拿着浴巾回来了，在他身上裹了一圈，托着屁股整个人抱起来，慢慢往浴室走。他把脸靠在龙俊亨的肩膀上咬了咬，感受到抱着他的手臂收紧了些，又松开了牙齿。  
如果让他少疼一点，自己也许会被抱得更久一些。吻着对方的肩膀，他是这么希望的。

来到花洒下面，热水一点点淋过头顶，梁耀燮被淋得晕乎乎，搞不懂为什么龙俊亨明明愿意和他做还要这样折腾人，但又很遂他的意用桃心唇安抚回来。也许这个人生来就是为了折磨自己，他被拨开湿发，在水流中微微睁眼，看着那张同样被打湿的泛红的脸。喜欢他也痛，不喜欢也痛，像旱烟纸里卷着糖制成的烟丝，吸进去有害身心，却甜得无法割舍。  
腰又被握住了，龙俊亨往前一步，带着两个人都离开了花洒，又重复了一遍之前的问题：“要接吻吗？”  
梁耀燮张了张嘴，在找回自己的声音前被吻了。贴在他嘴上的唇瓣蒸得嫣红，厚实湿润，和花洒落下的水滴一样轻，但更加温柔。龙俊亨没有深入亲吻，只是一次次舔着他的唇线，混着水声模糊地念仿佛他名字的音节。浴室里温度太高了，梁耀燮被热气熏到觉得困乏和错误的幸福，因为龙俊亨不属于他，但那或许不是什么难题，毕竟吻着他的人那么漂亮柔软，他大可吐露自己的秘密来换取留住这一刻的资格......  
“我爱你。”  
他的名字和告白粘稠地混在氤氲里，梁耀燮不确定龙俊亨有没有听见，他记得自己确实说出口了，在闭上眼的前一刻。  
我永远不会答应任何人的表白，俊亨，因为我爱你。  
-  
“...龙科长，你不是说不过问我的事吗，干嘛还要从内线偷听？”  
“顺手帮你一把咯，别告诉我他看到违约合约从传真机里吐出来的那副表情没有乐到你...骚扰失败就在公事上报复，这种人真的很浪费你请他吃的拉面。而且从他这样难搞的公子哥手里捞的违约金，怎么也得算我一份吧？”  
“你胃口还真大。”梁耀燮忍着嘴角的笑意吹了一口烟。先前那位客户不满他的拒绝，带着所谓的“专业人士”一早闹到办公室，他本来已经做好恶战一场的准备，但传真机里吐出来的违约合同完美激怒了这位不谙世事的公子哥，让他自己输得一败涂地，还给了梁耀燮报复和报答隔壁偷听犯人的余裕，他才有空和龙俊亨又溜到天台，并享受这星期的第一根糖丝烟卷。  
“今晚还是十点，你的床，我们可以好好沟通一下分成的事。”  
“好...看样子今天能早点结束，要一起吃饭吗？”龙俊亨已经抽完了，从口袋里拿出一片薄荷糖。“不用太豪华，拉面就行。”  
“下次吧。”梁耀燮按灭了抽到一半的烟，伸手去和龙俊亨讨糖，被直接塞了一片到嘴里。他卷走糖片，顺便在龙俊亨的手指上点了一下，满意地看着对方受了撩动的惊讶神色，忍不住又凑过去挑衅地呼了一口清甜的薄荷风。  
“今天算是庆功，我们去吃点好的，下次再带你吃拉面吧。”  
“好啊...”龙俊亨拖了长音，看起来像是在犹豫要不要顶风接个吻，但最终还是没有这么做。“拉面，下次。梁科长记得说话算话。”  
“呀，我什么时候放过你鸽子......”  
不急的，他看着龙俊亨因为笑意眯起来的眼睛想，什么都不急的，无论那间秘密基地，还是尚未到达，正走在路上的爱意，都不急，他们还有很多时间，足够他坠入得再深一点。  
有人会在那里等待的，他猜忌，希望，现在相信着。

fin


	5. Sugarplum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秘密恋爱也是一种乐趣。

-猪软骨和溏心蛋

晚上八点正是生意最好的时候，拉开门就呼了人满脸暖洋洋的热气，混着骨汤浓郁的香味，无疑是在邀请每一位辛劳一整天的客人进来大快朵颐。  
“哈，我想念猪软骨的味道了...快进来，找个位子，我要把他们的库存吃光。”  
“节制一下，小燮，冰箱里还冻了草莓千层等着你。”  
“放心，那不是问题。”吧台最里侧的两个位子空着，他们走过去坐下的时候梁耀燮笑着说。“我的甜食胃难道是白长的嘛？”  
刚放好衣服他就开始在菜单上飞快勾选，还顺便大方地给龙俊亨多加了一份溏心蛋和木耳才按下点单按钮。老板从后厨过来接单，看到两位从来每一起出现过的熟面孔，不禁有点惊奇。“两份骨汤拉面，一份加猪软骨，一份加叉烧，溏心蛋和木耳，其余配料标准...哎，小梁，你和这位溏心蛋原来认识？”  
“...溏心蛋？”梁耀燮看了一眼身旁显得有些不好意思的人。“不，我认识的可不叫溏心蛋，叫龙俊亨。”  
“是嘛？因为这位小龙每次来都要半熟蛋，所以我就这么叫咯，你在自报姓名之前我还一直叫你猪软骨呢。”  
“呀，猪软骨也太过分了吧...但如果冲这个给我多加一片的话，随您叫也不是不行...”  
在肉片成两份到底算不算多加一片的推拉中送走老板，梁耀燮立刻往龙俊亨的方向靠了靠：“龙科长，老实交代，你跟着我来过几次？”  
“有好几次吧，想着可能会遇见你就来了，具体我也数不清了...”龙俊亨难得被问得心虚，声音很轻，几乎是讲悄悄话的一样的音量。“而且这里的拉面确实很好吃，不知不觉变成熟客了。”  
“...但我除了...那一次，为什么从来没有遇到过你？”  
“大概是我运气不好吧。”龙俊亨低着的头抬起了点，看了看挨得很近的小脸。“不过，我也在等你像今天一样邀请我，小燮。今天之前，这里只是一家拉面店，而今天之后，这里就是你分享给我的你的一部分。”  
店里的暖气熏到梁耀燮的脸热得更厉害了，如果可以的话他很想抱抱或者亲一下这个巧舌如簧的对头来缓解自己的心动和羞涩，但人实在太多了，虽然龙俊亨满是笑意的眼睛也表明他并不介意梁耀燮的无措。拉面碗和餐桌碰撞的清脆声音打断了他的顾虑，老板正把单独放加料的碟子一一落下，梁耀燮看着那颗金色的，漂亮的溏心蛋，忍不住匆忙开口：“哎，刚才忘了给您正式介绍一下——这是龙俊亨，我男朋友。”  
老板最终以一份甜品的代价确认了这个让人震惊的事实：梁耀燮居然允许别人和他共用一个勺子，甚至在那位男朋友逗弄的投喂下乖乖地张了嘴。两个人分完了抹茶红豆布丁，梁耀燮似乎有点意犹未尽，但龙俊亨捏了捏他的手，提醒他“冰箱里...”，成功打消了这个甜舌头再加一份黑芝麻冰淇淋的念头。  
“我看我得准备在卡座之间搭隔板了。”他愤愤不平地接过梁耀燮的卡。  
“是嘛，谢谢您的好意，”笑得甜蜜，和平日判若两人的猪软骨愉快地说。“我们下次会坐沙发座的。”

-毛绒睡裤

回来了？吃东西吧，锅里还有泡菜汤，你看看要不要热一下。  
这就去……  
答应是答应了，龙俊亨还是忍不住匆匆脱了大衣就坐到梁耀燮旁边。他正躺在沙发上玩手机，不知道看到什么有趣的内容咯咯笑着，正眼也不给一个，倒是不客气地把脚压到了龙俊亨大腿上。光裸的脚上没套袜子，脚趾修长，圆形的踝骨隐约让人浮想联翩，但只露出一点就被肥大的，毛茸茸的家居睡裤收进去了。从外面回来手上温度还没恢复，龙俊亨没有直接触碰皮肤，隔着裤子摸了两把，把梁耀燮痒得直扭。他终于大发善心从屏幕上抬起头，看了一眼西装革履的男朋友，催促道，快把衣服也换了吧。  
马上。龙俊亨撒了今晚的第二个谎，心里完全不急着走。居家的梁耀燮一点也不科长了，没抹过发胶的头发柔顺地裹着脑袋，宽松毛衣和肥大睡裤把他整个人淹进绵软的氛围，看起来十足像一只懒惰的家养宠物。他俯下身去吻梁耀燮的嘴唇，一边扣住那人握着手机的手，一边把手伸进松弛的睡裤。掌心的温度回升了不少，但梁耀燮还是被冰得抖了一下，舌头都跟着一起跳脱，很快被重新衔着吻住。他缓慢地给梁耀燮手淫，感受到那人微微的挣扎，在唇齿分开的时候喘着气急匆匆地讲，俊亨，别摁我，我要抱着你。他这才心满意足地放开手腕，手机立刻被甩到一边，两只手环上他的脖子，把他拉的更近了一些，梁耀燮亲吻他的嘴角，舒服又难堪地呻吟，脸颊绯红，气都喘不匀还不忘念叨着，会弄脏的……  
不会…啾。没关系，我会帮你的……  
这次不是谎言了。龙俊亨加快了动作，用掌心接住了他射出的东西，从裤子里出来用纸巾擦干净。该去热热锅里的晚饭了，他本来是这么打算的，倒是梁耀燮不愿意撒手，嘴上不说什么，眼睛里却怎么都是想做的意思。家养宠物就是这点麻烦，不先照顾好他就没有心思忙自己的事，他腹诽着，最后吻了一次湿热的唇肉，然后把梁耀燮翻过去，剥掉他后面厚厚的皮毛，只露一个圆翘软腴的臀，然后操进去，甚至更过分一点，他射到了屁股里面。  
穿回衣服的时候梁耀燮生气地瞪了他，但他早就不是桀骜的野生动物，被喂软了嘴，翻出了肚皮，打下了标记，这一眼便再也凶恶不起来了。把手抽出来之前他确认了一次暖乎乎的小穴确实把射进去的东西都夹紧了，最后捏了捏被裤子重新裹好的毛茸茸的屁股，才终于坐起来一点。  
我快饿死了，要一起吃吗？  
吃。梁耀燮别扭地起来，在桃心唇上泄愤地狠狠抿了一口。多吃点你才有力气，一会去洗澡我是不会动一根指头的……

-避风港

星期五的下午，对于整个期盼着放假的部门来说没有任何新鲜事，如果一定要挑一件供大家口头消遣的话，无非就是梁科长和龙科长又大吵了一架。  
原因不过就是业绩，方案，工作上的是是非非。龙俊亨给的提议胜了一筹，梁耀燮就只能退而其次给他做琐碎的收尾工作。拜龙俊亨所赐，他坐在电脑前面盯着那些密密麻麻的资料页面看得头晕脑胀，脖颈僵硬起来，屁股也在座椅上难受地来回扭了扭。太累了，太烦了，这根本不是距离美好周末只有几个钟头该有的工作量。他在心里恨恨地骂了两句龙俊亨，后知后觉反应过来那人现在是他的男朋友，只好咬着笔头愤愤地把咒骂的程度减轻了一些。  
还能怎么办呢。两个人在办公室吵得再凶——虽然最近倒也没有那么凶，梁耀燮发现龙俊亨对他的兴趣显然大过业绩——下班还是要偷偷坐同一辆车回同一个家。大多数时候他不喜欢把工作上的争执留着回家，但偶尔也会真的被这位死对头气到不行。好在解决方法并不难，死对头很会看他的脸色识时务地切换成成熟体贴的恋人，上至温柔的性事，或者一个拥抱，一次缠绵的接吻，下至一声充满爱意的“小燮”，都能让他放下科长的架子投入甜蜜的私人时间。  
毕竟只剩两个人的时候，可没人为他们的吵架付薪水。梁耀燮曾经给出过这样的理由，把龙俊亨逗得笑个不停，接吻的时候嘴唇都在因为笑意微微发着抖。  
今天也应该是这样的。发现自己满脑子都是对龙俊亨双臂里的体温和男士香水淡淡香气的想念，再也看不进去一个字，梁耀燮忍不住松了松领带，又顺手抄了一份文件，起身推开办公室的门。  
看在周五的份上，他想，就提前一点结束工作，然后用力地，满满地抱他一下吧。  
太累了，要充电才行。  
——  
「辛苦了 对不起 晚上一起去吃日料吧？」  
对话框打开了五分钟之久，龙俊亨删删改改，在按下发送键之前被不耐烦的敲门声吓住了。外面的人不等他说请进就擅自推门进来，是拿着文件，脸臭到不行的梁耀燮，一进来就用快要把门拆下来的力道甩回去。门框发出一声可怜的巨响，龙俊亨看着怒火中烧的男朋友走过来，把文件扔到茶几上，开始思索自己被大骂一顿的概率是不是已经无限接近于1——  
但是梁耀燮停在他的面前，一言不发，伸手抱住了他的腰，然后把上一秒还凶巴巴的小脸埋进他的怀里，轻轻地，撒娇意味十足地蹭了蹭。  
“托你的福，我在电脑前面坐得屁股都疼了……”他闷闷地说，同时汲取力量似的紧了紧拥抱的手臂。“太累了，我不想做了，我想要我的周末。”  
龙俊亨没有任何理由不回抱主动撞到他怀里的梁耀燮。话音刚落他立刻搂住了对方的背，另一只手轻轻摸了摸梁耀燮的后脑勺，然后分开五指梳理起他的头发。  
“对不起，小燮，辛苦你了。”他说，几乎沉醉在下午四点的办公室里。阳光，暖气，还有怀里的心上人，周末一定给他开了一个相当完美的头。“晚上想吃日料吗？他们家的大福非常有名，走的时候可以多打包几个。”  
“想。我要把你吃穷，来弥补我辛劳的下午……”  
“好，我都听你的。”  
温顺地答应完，龙俊亨发现自己很难抑制住笑容。手机响了一声，是助理发来的消息，问他需不需要自己进去帮帮忙，附带一个惊恐的emoji。没有人知道隔壁的死对头此刻正窝在他怀里寻求抚慰和放松，龙俊亨喜欢这个认知，低了低头，一边把快睡着似的小脸晃了晃，然后捏住他的下巴，准备用桃心唇彻底哄好辛苦的男朋友，却被轻柔但不容拒绝的力道按住了嘴唇。  
“不行。”梁耀燮狡猾地说，若有似无地嘟起一点嘴。“在我好好找你算账之前，没有我的许可你不许亲我。”  
有点遗憾，但实在太可爱，让龙俊亨更难忍住笑意了。“那你呢，你想亲我的时候怎么办，要我给你开放许可吗？”  
“我当然是，想亲的时候就亲了。”  
“比如？”  
梁耀燮抿了抿嘴唇，也许是被他过于灿烂的笑意勾引到了，还是忍不住向前倾了一些，抹掉了两人之间所有的空隙，然后吻了一下桃心唇。  
“现在吧，大概。”

-掩耳盗铃

周一惯例晨会进行了足足一小时才结束，对依然沉浸在美好周末余韵里的人来说实在太过残忍，龙俊亨最初还尝试着集中精神，发现实在提不起开始工作的劲头，便在一眼接一眼对梁科长的偷瞄里熬过了剩余的时间。  
梁耀燮的报告做得干净漂亮，他在下面听着男朋友利落介绍一如既往和自己对立的方案，不免怀念起清晨的闹铃响起时怀里那头困倦的乱毛。假装不赞同地眯起眼睛却发现梁耀燮正盯着自己看，眼神还是凶得不行，充满熟悉的挑衅。明明就没什么了不起的，他想，目光光明正大落在对方开合不停的嘴唇上，还不是被亲一下就软下来，他已经见过太多次张扬的刺猬心甘情愿示弱的样子了。  
结束的时候所有人走得都很快，除了要整理文件的梁耀燮，不知不觉会议室里就只剩下两个人了。龙俊亨靠到他旁边的桌沿上，伸出一只手，倒是没有要帮忙的意思，而是挂着那种调情时惯用的笑容等着梁耀燮把手放进来。  
“过来。”  
“干嘛，现在可是工作期间。”  
最终只是得到了一支中性笔。龙俊亨把它放到一边，依然坚持地摊开手心要牵他，甚至得寸进尺：“我想亲你。”  
“……俊亨，你睡醒了吗？”  
“我没听到拒绝，所以是可以亲的意思？”  
一边把百叶窗拉平整一些，一边低下头贴近梁耀燮堂皇的脸，不出意外被按着胸口阻止了。  
“我没说当然是不行！”他往后躲了躲，眼神闪烁起来，对自己不自觉提升了龙俊亨想要接吻的欲望尚且一无所知。“这可是会议室，你靠过来外面的人就全都看到了，我可不想从工作和你中间牺牲一个。”  
“看不见就可以？”他松开调节百叶窗的手，笑着捂住梁耀燮的眼睛。“这样好了吧，安全又放松。”  
“呀，遮住我的眼睛就叫看不……唔！”  
碰到嘴唇的时候梁耀燮发出一声小小的惊呼，像受惊的雏鸟，翅膀慌乱地刷过他的掌心，扑得令人心痒。但唇上很快一痛，咬的人终于偷回一点呼吸，准备一鼓作气挣开，看快把他逗急了龙俊亨才老实地承认：“别怕，没事，窗帘都被我拉好了，没人能看到的。”  
“哎一西，那你也不能——”  
“对不起，对不起，但是我也需要充电嘛。”手下的人摸起来终于放松了一些，是乘胜追击的时候了，他便重新靠过去，贴近平稳呼吸的小脸：“不然我们回办公室，还是去车上？…啊，不过车上的话，我不能保证只有亲一下这么简单。”  
“…龙科长，你每个月的薪水是白拿的吧？真应该告诉金社长，全社只要盯紧你一个人不要办公室恋情这项规定就能好好实施了……”  
“告诉他也不是不行，如果你这么想和我同归于尽。”看着眼前两篇翻飞的，柔软的嘴唇，龙俊亨实在没什么耐心了，索性下了最后通牒。“速战速决，我只吻一下，准备好了吗？”  
“这种事就不要问我了，快点……”  
梁耀燮舔了舔嘴唇，又抿了一下，眼睛微微颤抖着。龙俊亨再一次亲吻软下来的刺猬，感受到他不复平稳的呼吸，满意地把翘起的唇珠舔得更湿了一点。

-抱抱兔

太糟了，实在太糟糕了，完全超乎想象。  
梁耀燮在办公室外面第三次听到金社长超高分贝的咆哮时懊恼地咬住了指节，尽力不去想龙俊亨在里面挂着什么的表情遭受这一切。早知道这样他是绝对不会在提案成功之后还得意洋洋地嘲讽了两句“白领薪水的龙科长”，结果就被刚好听到的金社长抓到了，顺便把这个月以来所有积攒下来的邪火全都发到了龙科长身上。  
他快被龙俊亨的助理盯出一个洞了，但为了第一时间确认男朋友的脸色再找机会安抚一下，他还是拿着份文件假装不耐烦地等在门口。随着最后一声拍击桌子的巨响，门终于打开了，他赶紧把文件看也不看塞到金社长手里，然后边敷衍边回头小心翼翼地瞥了一下被骂了十来分钟的男朋友。  
脸色好差，眼睛都不肯看过来，嘴巴也绷紧了。确认过之后觉得更揪心了，他伸手向后胡乱挥了挥，想趁他们走到人多眼杂的办公区之前握一下龙俊亨的手，但不知道是没看见还是不愿意，对方最终没给他这个机会，快步走回了自己的办公室。  
“…啊？哦，哦，对的，就是这里有问题，希望您再考虑一下怎么修改……”  
生气了。送走金社长之后梁耀燮不免沮丧地撸了一把垂下来的头发，叹了口气，在心里盘算着可能的补救措施。  
他本来想摸进龙俊亨的办公室先抱一下受了委屈的人，但助理大概是特别提防他过来火上浇油，嘴上一口一个耀燮哥，就是不让他推门进去。他只得退而求其次地给龙俊亨发了两条消息，一下午却都是未读状态，甚至下班了也没有一点动静。估计着龙俊亨今晚肯定是要加班了，梁耀燮看了一眼紧闭一下午的办公室门，走也不是留也不是，想了想还是发了条消息说自己会在拉面店等他，然后飞快地合上手机，强迫自己回想骨汤浓郁的香味，同时祈祷下次按亮屏幕的时候能收到对方的回复，哪怕语气再凶也无所谓。  
但等到他吃完饭，喝完汤，甜点都舀得一点不剩，龙俊亨还是不肯发过来任何消息。甚至他已经回了家，冲了澡，手机还是十分安静。  
看了一眼显示九点半的时钟，压下一点担心和烦躁，梁耀燮还是忍不住重新套好外套抓上钥匙准备出门。不能再让他把自己关进办公室了，拖也要拖回来，真挚的道歉，补偿性质的拥抱，这些都会有的，他已经憋太久了，龙俊亨想要多少就能得到多少，只要不再是未读状态……  
不过这次梁耀燮运气不错。手机和按密码的声音同时响起来，刚拧下门把龙俊亨就进来了，表情有点焦急，微微喘着气，但看到整装待发的梁耀燮很快平复回来了，抿了抿嘴唇，一言不发，一副不太高兴又很想被哄的样子。  
“慢死了……”梁耀燮心领神会，搂住他的腰紧紧地，不留一丝缝隙地贴在男朋友身上。“我等了你好久。”  
——  
“…我想找你道歉来着，但是下午一直没见到你，发消息好像又太敷衍了……现在可以当面说了，抱歉，我不应该那么讲的，害你辛苦一天，心情也变差了吧，对不起。”  
“……”水开了，龙俊亨把拉面放进锅里，还是一句话都没说。事实上推门进来，看到梁耀燮湿漉漉的头发和整齐的衣服的一瞬间他就已经不气了。或许比那还早一点，发现自己因为手机没电错过了那人的消息，还是为没有偷偷握一下他的手感到后悔，总之说到底他倒也没有那么生梁耀燮的气。  
贴在背上的人没有得到他的回应，有点泄气地蹭了蹭他的肩膀，语气里满满是诚恳和哄劝：“理理我吧，俊亨，一天都没说话，太安静了……或者要不要骂骂我？”  
啊，就是这个。他用筷子搅了搅拉面，忍着嘴角不听话的笑意想。全心全意在乎他，看他的脸色，迫不及待用尽解数要讨好他的男朋友，实在太难得了，让人根本不能错过一秒。高傲的，刺猬的梁耀燮从他进门的时候就抱着他不撒手，哪怕他理都不理就要往前走也只是乖乖换了个方向变成了backhug，用短短的碎步紧紧跟在他后面。“理理我吧”，他可怜地小声念叨着，现在甚至已经进化成了“骂骂我吧”，龙俊亨不回头也能想象到那双大眼睛对自己看过来的视线充分的渴望。再不理他说不定就快进化成“揍我一顿吧”，想想就禁不住，他还是艰难地在梁耀燮双臂里转过身，看着那人立刻亮起来的眼睛，再次发现真的很难绷住嘴角。  
“不。”龙俊亨说，努力摆出被道歉着应有的架子。“我不会骂你的，但是也不想理你。”  
“你已经理我了。”梁耀燮抱得更紧了一些，嘴唇快贴到他的脸上，又有点摸不准他是不是愿意接吻，只好小心翼翼地维持着这一点点距离。“不想骂我也没事，有什么别的想要我做的我都能满足你。啊，吃过饭之后要上床吗？我可以帮你口——”  
“那还是骂你一顿吧。”龙俊亨叹了口气，对自己轻而易举地心软感到挫败和坦然。他揪了一下近在咫尺的鼻尖，把那人揪得微微皱眉，才感受到一点报复的快感。“这位很混蛋的梁耀燮科长，我不排斥工作上的竞争，但看在我也帮过你不少，并且我们现在住同一间屋子，睡同一张床的份上，你是不是，起码偶尔，也应该对我宽容一点？”  
“嗯…”梁耀燮点了点头，已经干掉不少的额发痒痒蹭着他的脸。嘴唇不自觉嘟起来了一点，每次梁耀燮难过都会冒出这个下意识的小动作，果然很快就听到那人后悔的声音，闷闷说着：“对不起。”  
一点刺都没有了，哪里都是软软的，戳一下还要扁扁地凹下去一块。着实磨掉了最后一点不满，龙俊亨把憋闷的记忆海绵也收进自己的手臂，给了他一个牢固的，亲密的回答。  
“那就原谅你了。”他说，亲了一下梁耀燮的嘴唇，试着把嘟起的唇峰抹抹平。“希望你不是说说而已，我短期之内不想再走进金社长的办公室了。”  
梁耀燮不再说话，很深地，很用力地吻了他，直到拉面的香味从锅里溢出来，他不得不从龙俊亨腰上撤下一只手去关火。  
“先吃饭吧俊亨。”他说，一边在桃心唇上恋恋不舍地补上一个啵啵。“再晚一点，我会好好表示歉意的。”

-气态焦糖

梁耀燮戒烟了。  
最初是龙俊亨为了两个人的身体健康先试探性提出来的，没想到梁耀燮按掉了手上的烟头说好，就真的再也没有拿起过下一根。  
因为本来也没什么烟瘾嘛。一如既往溜到天台上见面，从口袋里摸出巧克力片吃起来的人笑着说。说出来大概要被你笑，我当初是为了戒糖才抽上烟的，现在嘛......  
现在梁耀燮有了龙俊亨送的甜品勺，和冰箱里几乎每天不重样的点心。他总是抱怨牙齿会坏身上会长肉，却还是一次不落地收下了所有喂到嘴里的糖分。口袋里从烟盒变成了巧克力片和糖球，一边含进嘴里一边口齿不清地对龙俊亨的自制力评判一番，但每次梁耀燮被责怪不该来天台继续吸二手烟，都会不耐烦地撇撇嘴，提前按灭龙俊亨没抽完的烟，用嘴里没有散去的甜做一次深入的清口。  
与其怪我不如你努努力，换成雾化棒吧。他说，颇有惩罚性质地咬了一口桃心唇。  
——  
第二天快递就来了。很简单朴实的薄荷香气，宣传说是还原了尼古丁的口感，但龙俊亨放到嘴里就知道全是哄骗烟鬼的谎言。  
真的只能抽这个吗？他有些后悔自己一时的冲动，把冷冰冰的金属棒握在手里才怀念起烟卷轻柔的质感，更别提要面对找回甜舌头的梁耀燮无事一身轻，只有他一个人苦苦挣扎的现实。打个商量，三天抽一根可不可以？  
可以啊，那我也三天才吻你一回好不好？梁耀燮把玩着新玩意，抬起头露出一个无辜的笑容，让龙俊亨把那些讨价还价统统又咽回了肚子里。  
果然做对的时候就是个不折不扣的恶魔啊。他叹了口气收回条件，老老实实把剩余的雾化棒收到一起，这才得到一个落在脸颊上的奖励亲吻。  
——  
“怎么样，习惯点了吧，最近看你好像适应得还不错？”  
梁耀燮的声音从背后响起来，龙俊亨吓了一跳，差点拿错偷偷藏好的烟盒，镇定了一下才把雾化棒摸出来。“还好，努力说服自己‘没差别的，这就是香烟’，说多了好像也习惯了。”  
不是，根本不是。戒断反应实在太难受了，忍耐两天他就受不了，虽然心怀愧疚也不得不背着男朋友偷偷做了点坏事。除了维持时不时到天台上见面的日常，他会单独再去一次，点燃一棵小心藏好的真正的香烟，默默享受来之不易的五分钟，然后靠古龙水和薄荷糖掩盖犯罪痕迹。梁耀燮到目前还没有发现他的小伎俩，昨天还特意帮他换了新的雾化棒，他摸出来那根沉甸甸的金属，看着梁耀燮含笑的眼睛，不免感受到一阵堂皇和心软，还有想要和盘托出再道歉的冲动。  
前提是没有被毫无征兆的，浓郁的焦糖味占据整个口腔的话。  
“诶？”  
“怎么了？...嗬，你闻起来为什么这么甜？”  
好甜，太甜了...等一下，这好像不是和昨天一样的那支，虽然外观上看起来差不多，但底下多了一行细密的小字。他眯眼看了看，「焦糖爆米花」，上面写着，和薄荷，尼古丁，以及忧郁的戒断期差了很大，很大一截。  
“...小燮，”他靠近了一点这位不速之客，把手放在他的腰上搂住。“你是不是应该解释一下。”  
“嗯，解释？我要解释什么啊。”被抓进手臂里的人还是一样的无辜，但眼睛里更多的笑意和抿紧的嘴唇已经不打自招。龙俊亨才发现他今天甚至没有带任何甜食，这个狡猾的、恼人的捕猎者......  
重新吸了一口过于浓郁的气态焦糖，他捏住梁耀燮的下巴，贴上两片同样说谎的嘴唇，把甜蜜的烟气吹进了他的嘴里。梁耀燮被呛得猝不及防，靠在他身上止不住地咳嗽起来，但一边咳还一边在龙俊亨的拍抚下笑着开口：“谁让你，咳咳，抽烟都不藏好的...别这么看，看我，真以为我是傻子嘛。我早就抓到你了，今天不过是，咳咳，给你个小小的警示......”  
“对不起。”龙俊亨撸着他的背，直到梁耀燮的呼吸逐渐平稳下来。“戒烟真的很难...但是戒吻也很难，两边都太难了，拜托你多给我一点时间。”  
“然后你就能习惯没有接吻的感觉了？”  
“不是，是和雾化棒交往下去，对不起。”  
“和你自己道歉吧，又不是我提出来戒烟的。”梁耀燮说，不过看到他垂下来的眼睛还是忍不住放软了口吻。“祈祷你哪天被我传染甜舌头吧，这样我们就可以一起用糖分代替尼古丁了。在这之前，就慢慢来吧，反正我也不是闻不了二手烟...”  
“就像现在，”他边说边凑近，用弯起来的嘴唇去蹭龙俊亨的下唇，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔嫣红的唇肉。“好像还有焦糖味呢，别浪费了......”  
——  
最后龙俊亨挂了满身从糖果店回来的甜味回到了办公室。“是客户的香水。”他面不改色地说，并拒绝在梁耀燮嗅了下自己的领口后夸张感叹甜味之浓时继续解释。  
但无论怎么逃避，依然避免不了焦糖的味道和梁耀燮柔软的舌尖缠绕了他一整个下午，一直憋闷到晚上才如愿以偿。

-金与银

“这个给你。”  
黑色的纸质硬盒，打开是一对镀金的，湖蓝色的袖扣。他没有错过龙俊亨眼中一闪而过的惊喜，虽然不知道是因为袖扣本身还是它的盒子上印着那个吞掉了梁耀燮小半个月薪水的品牌，但总之是喜欢的意思。  
“虽然很想说谢谢，但你确定是送给我的？我的生日要等到年底，我也很确信自己没做过什么值得你这么破费的事。”  
“再多说一句就还给我。”梁耀燮没好气地回应道。“不是生日礼物，我也没有和你熟到会为你庆生的地步，就是...给你一点精神上的补偿吧，在这段时间。被我赢过太多次，就算是我也多少会觉得有点过意不去的。”  
太蹩脚了，无论怎么看都是连小孩子都骗不过去的谎言。他在说出口的瞬间就感到强烈的后悔，在心里发誓要是龙俊亨再说一句有的没的就立刻拿回去退款。好在对方很识时务地合上了嘴，也许是舍不得那个昂贵的logo，好好收下之后才礼貌地说：“无论如何谢谢你。可以的话晚上赏脸吃个饭？我也得回礼一下才行。”  
还装模作样地吃什么饭啊，又没有别人，想上床直说不行吗。  
“好，”他一口答应下来，漂亮地笑了笑。“晚上归你了。”  
——  
梁耀燮本身是没有佩戴饰品的习惯，而龙俊亨则是从耳环到袖扣各个细节处都讲究得不行，搞得他一度很看不惯对方那副富家公子似的繁琐做派，直到萌生出送礼物的念头才勉强找回一丝好处。  
第一个想到的是耳环，但耳环好像有些太亲密了，得往后延一延。领带夹也不错，只是龙俊亨好像不常戴，说不准哪天就扔到哪个地方想不起来了。  
他在最后想到了袖扣。前两天龙俊亨在拥挤的电梯里伸出一只手去抓他的腰，把他从陌生的人群往身边拉，因为太亲密那颗袖扣紧紧贴在他的后腰上，硌得很疼，他却不可抑制地为两个人过近的距离悄悄红了耳尖。  
也许柔软一点的银色会更适合，可以配龙俊亨喜欢的那套条纹西服。下单了一对手工制作的银色袖扣，梁耀燮满意地想。  
直到他隔了两天听到对面的部门在为龙科长的奢侈品味咋舌，和对于他爱用品味的讨论，并且在购物软件上搜索了一下那个时常出现在时装杂志上的品牌，他才慢慢反应过来，龙俊亨到底是一个多金贵的人。  
不敢进一步去想对方收到后的表情，他点开之前的页面想取消，却已经来不及了。三位数的订单和他半吊子的心意一起尴尬地晾在那里，梁耀燮叹了口气，再次搜索起那个贵得要命的牌子，选了一副售价最高的金色袖扣，然后刷掉了这笔完全舍不得花在自己身上的数额。  
还不喜欢就咬断你的喉咙杀了你。他郁闷地锁上手机，深吸了一口气，重新开始研究那份一如既往和龙俊亨对立的方案。  
——  
“小燮，这是什么？”  
“嗯？”梁耀燮躺在床上不耐烦地哼了一声。他被扩张得差不多了，正等着龙俊亨操进来，结果那人安全套没摸到，倒是摸到一个白色的小木盒。“啊，那个啊...”  
“...袖扣？”龙俊亨先一步打开了。“你也会买袖扣嘛，我怎么记得你是不用这些的？”  
“这个原本是准备送给你的...”梁耀燮翻了个身趴到他身边，有点不好意思地摸摸金属小扣银色的边缘。“后来觉得你不会喜欢这种便宜货，就只好自己先留着，嗯，等改天拿去送别人好了。”  
“怎么都不问问我就擅自做主？”龙俊亨取下一枚，坏心地在他嘴上冰了一下，很快又用嘴唇热热地亲回来。“很漂亮，我很喜欢。我会带走的，既然是给我买的就不许送别人。”  
“呀，你不是都有那副贵的了嘛，那个可是货真价实吃了我半个月的薪水呢。”  
“还说，因为太贵，而且是你送我的第一件礼物，我都舍不得拿出来用几次，也就今天要约会才...就应该送我这样好看又实用的，太自作主张了，梁耀燮。”  
“是你的，都是你的行了吧，我错了...”懒得再纠缠之前的问题，当务之急是让龙俊亨赶紧插进来，他便抬抬屁股蹭着龙俊亨的性器，一边捧着那张漂亮脸蛋一下又一下地吻他的嘴唇。“等不及安全套了，哈...现在就操进来，快点。”  
说得很爽快，但被紧紧抱着内射，还弄得满床都是痕迹，梁耀燮摊在乱成一团的床上不禁感到小小的后悔。  
——  
第二天两个人照旧一起出门上班，穿外套的时候梁耀燮被袖扣处奇怪的坠物感拉扯了一下，抬手才看到上面系着一枚袖扣，金色和湖蓝，经典又昂贵的配色——  
“嗯？你怎么...”  
“什么？”龙俊亨看了他一眼，不做任何回答，只伸手帮他理了理领口，柔软的银色从梁耀燮眼前一闪而过。  
“...太卑鄙了吧，龙科长，没有人会通过把别人的礼物送回去这种手段做回礼。”  
“你不是说过了，都是我的，那我怎么处理是我的事。”  
“强词夺理...”抱怨过后梁耀燮还是憋不住高兴，一时兴起装作费力地抬起胳膊，苦恼地看着龙俊亨：“怎么办，金钱和爱情的分量都太重，抬不起来了。”  
男朋友体贴地伸手架起他的手臂，袖扣叮当碰撞的同时在手腕上落下一吻：“习惯就好了，不过你可以先指望我把你扶到车上。”

fin  
or  
tbc


End file.
